Crowley (Supernatural)
|-|Crowley= |-|With the Rod of Aaron= Summary Fergus Roderick MacLeod (c. 1661 - 1723) was a human, who after death became Crowley; a powerful demon who was the former King of the Crossroads and the King of Hell following Lucifer's possible demise. Although he initially served with Lilith as her right-hand man, he went rogue in Season 5 after her death and Lucifer's release, aiding the Winchester brothers in resealing the latter back into his cage. With the power vacuum in Hell unoccupied, he appointed himself the new King of Hell. Crowley allied with Sam and Dean in Season 5 against Lucifer to obtain the Four Horsemen's rings with them to protect himself, then with Castiel to obtain the power of Purgatory and briefly with Raphael after his betrayal in Season 6, and then with the Winchesters again in Season 7 against the ambitious Leviathans. However, in Season 8, he cuts his allegiance to the Winchesters and Castiel, seeking vengeance as well as attempting to capture the Prophet Kevin Tran and The Word of God to further his own goals, only to be captured by the Winchesters as part of their plan to close the gates of Hell. In Season 9, Crowley was temporarily Sam and Dean's captive while being hunted by Abaddon as part of her plan to take over Hell. However, upon being freed as part of a deal with Dean, he has rightfully resumed his post. After Dean was killed by Metatron and revived by the First Blade, Crowley guided Dean through the process of becoming a demon. The two spent a significant amount of time together until Dean was cured. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A | At least High 8-C | Likely 3-B Name: Crowley, Fergus Roderick MacLeod Origin: Supernatural Gender: Portrayed as male Age: 355 Years Old as of Season 11 Classification: Demon, Crossroad Demon, King of the Crossroads, King of Hell, Human (Formerly) Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Supernatural Senses, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-High: Regenerated his vessel from a pile of ashes), Telekinesis, Teleportation, Telepathy, Possession, Electrokinesis, Biokinesis, Terrakinesis, Pyrokinesis, Invisibility, Thermokinesis, Reality Warping (Through Deals), Magic (Banishing Spells, Illusion Spells, Binding Spells, Offensive Spells), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Atomic level), Higher Immunity to Hallowed Grounds and Salt, Animal Communication, Non-Corporeal in true form, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (He lacks one, as stated by Plutus) and to Magic (Survived Rowena's Demon Killing Spell) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Superior to the majority of demons) | At least Large Building level (As the King of Hell, should at least be comparable to Abaddon). Can bypass conventional durability with Telekinesis and Matter Manipulation | Likely Multi-Galaxy level (Barely hurt Lucifer) Speed: Subsonic+ movement speed, Supersonic reactions Lifting Strength: Class 1 | Class 5 Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Large Building Class Durability: At least Small Building level | At least Large Building level Stamina: Nigh-Limitless Range: Dozens of meters with Telekinesis, Planetary with Teleportation Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Quite High. He is very intelligent, manipulative and cunning, holding vast knowledge on the Supernatural and Magic. Perfected the double-crossing. Weaknesses: Devil Traps, Holy Water, Demon-Killing Knife, Exorcism, Demon Curing Ritual Key: King of the Crossroads | King of Hell | With the Rod of Aaron Others Notable Victories: Dracula (The Librarians) Dracula's profile (Both High 8-C forms. Vlad was without Judas' Chalice) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Harry Dresden (Dresden Files) Dresden's profile (Winter Knight Dresden and King of Hell Crowley) Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Kings Category:Tyrants Category:Leaders Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Memory Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Heat Users Category:Matter Users Category:Possession Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Invisibility Users Category:Earth Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Antiheroes Category:Tragic Characters Category:Summoners Category:Beast Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Biology Users Category:Animal Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 3